General Idea/Europe Cup France 2016/FranceSwitzerland
Description Qualifications 'Europe Cup France 2016 '''is created by 'FranceSwitzerland. '''It's similar to the Head Cup but now only with European countries. First you will have to play qualifications and when you qualify, you will go into the Europe Cup France 2016. In the qualifications, you are in a group with 5 other countries. Only in the last group, there are 5 countries. You will have to play 10 matches against every country two times. One in your own stadium and the other in the stadium of your opponent. You will have to win as much matches as you can. When you end on the third place, you will have to play against another third placed country and who wins also goes into the Europe Cup France 2016. A lot countries have to be released in the game for this game mode: Kazakhstan, Latvia, Andorra, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Cyprus, Wales, Belarus, Macedonia, Slovakia, Gibraltar, Scotland, Estonia, Lithuania, San Marino, Slovenia, Faroe Islands, Northern Ireland, Liechtenstein, Moldova, Montenegro, Azerbaijan, Malta, Albania and Armenia. Also, United Kingdom should be changed to England. List of qualifications groups Group A #Czech Republic #Iceland #Kazakhstan #Latvia #The Netherlands #Turkey Group B #Andorra #Belgium #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Cyprus #Israel #Wales Group C #Belarus #Luxembourg #Macedonia #Slovakia #Spain #Ukraine Group D #Germany #Georgia #Gibraltar #Ireland #Poland #Scotland Group E #England #Estonia #Lithuania #San Marino #Slovenia #Switzerland Group F #Faroe Islands #Finland #Greece #Hungary #Northern Ireland #Romania Group G #Austria #Liechtenstein #Moldova #Montenegro #Russia #Sweden Group H #Azerbaijan #Bulgaria #Croatia #Italy #Malta #Norway Group I #Albania #Armenia #Denmark #Portugal #Serbia 3rd placed Countries *Kazakhstan *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Macedonia *Gibraltar *Lithuania *Greece *Moldova *Croatia *Denmark Play Offs In the Play Offs, you will have to play two times against another third placed country. Who wins goes on to the Europe Cup France 2016. If you have the same position in both matches, then you should play Sudden Death. 2nd place 3rd placed vs 9th place 3rd placed 3rd place 3rd placed vs 8th place 3rd placed 4th place 3rd placed vs 7th place 3rd placed 5th place 3rd placed vs 6th place 3rd placed Description of the Europe Cup France 2016 When you have qualified for the Europe Cup France 2016, you are in a group with three other countries. A map of France will come and every match shows you in which stadium you have to play. There are stadiums in Villeneuve-d'Ascq, Lens, Paris, Saint-Denis, Lyon, Saint-Éttiene, Bordeaux, Toulouse, Marseille and Nice. This is very similar to the Head Cup, only now you can see in which stadium you will have to play. The rules are the same as in Head Cup. When you end first or second in the group, you will go to the play offs. This is also similar to the Head Cup. When you win the tournament, the trophy of the Europe Cup will be shown on your screen including an amount of points. The final will be played in Saint-Denis. List of groups in Europe Cup France 2016 Group A #????? #????? #????? #????? Group B #????? #????? #????? #????? Group C #????? #????? #????? #????? Group D #????? #????? #????? #????? Group E #????? #????? #????? #????? Group F #????? #????? #????? #????? Play Offs Europe Cup France 2016 Eight Finals 1. Saint-Éttiene: Poule A 2st VS Poule C 2rd 2. Paris: Poule B 1st VS Poule A/C/D 3rd 3. Lens: Poule D 1st VS Poule B/E/F 3rd 4. Lyon: Poule A 1st VS Poule C/D/E 3rd 5. Villeneuve-D'Ascq: Poule C 1st VS Poule A/B/F 3rd 6. Toulouse: Poule F 1st VS Poule E 2rd 7. Saint-Denis: Poule E 1st VS Poule D 2rd 8. Nice: Poule B 2rd VS Poule F 2rd Quarter Finals 9. Marseille: Winner 1 VS Winner 3 10. Villeneuve-D'Ascq: Winner 2 VS Winner 6 11. Bordeaux: Winner 5 VS Winner 7 12. Saint-Denis: Winner 4 VS Winner 8 Semi Finals 13. Lyon: Winner 9 VS Winner 10 14. Marseille: Winner 11 VS Winner 12 Final 15. Saint-Denis: Winner 13 VS Winner 14 Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland